


Safe In Your Arms

by Outsider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outsider/pseuds/Outsider
Summary: There's something fantastic about having a larger boyfriend.





	Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Galra Mini Exchange on Tumblr. Short and sweet, but I hope it's enjoyable!

There's something fantastic about having a larger boyfriend. Shiro had never thought about it too much; he was generally the one with more height in past relationships, so he'd never had the experience. Not that it would compare, if he had, considering he was dating someone of an alien species.

Ulaz is bigger in every aspect, but he's as intimidating to Shiro as a teddy bear. He can equate this Galra's size to safety and warmth-- something he wouldn't have imagined possible a year ago. He's quickly discovered, over the course of their relationship, that Ulaz's encompassing embrace is one of the most soothing places he can be.

Shiro is laying against him now, eyes closed while his head rests back against Ulaz's chest, one of the alien's arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Above him, Ulaz is tapping softly against a datapad, scrolling though some intelligence files. Ulaz is always worrying and trying to plan ahead-- and so is Shiro, for that matter-- but the Paladin can't bring himself to let this moment go just yet. The only times he seems to relax anymore is when he's alone with his lover, and he needs to take advantage of that to remain a functioning leader. Work can (and always will) come later.

Eyes still shut, he reaches out for the arm around him, pulling it closer. Shiro makes a soft hum of contentment, and the tapping stops; a few seconds later, he feels Ulaz setting the datapad down beside them.

"Are you comfortable?" the Galra asks, even though Shiro thinks it's a bit of a needless question. He smiles, though, because Ulaz is always concerned with how Shiro is feeling at any point in time. It's incredibly sweet.

"Mmmmhmm." Shiro keeps his hand on the other's arm, gently stroking his thumb against the skin, and feels it shift closer around him. Ulaz's wide hand settles on his side, just holding him. "Don't mind me. You can keep working."

"You're a difficult person to ignore," Ulaz responds, amusement and fondness evident in his voice. Shiro twists a bit to look at him, a sleepy smile pulling at his lips.

"I can move whenever you want, you know. Just say the word."

"No, that's quite alright."

Ulaz has to bend to kiss him, effectively curling his body around the smaller man's. Shiro sighs against his lips, enjoying the attention and the surrounding warmth in equal measures. He could probably spend the rest of his life like this and be perfectly happy: lying in bed with Ulaz, wrapped in his warmth and exchanging slow kisses. 

Shiro's always been something of a romantic, and it still amazes him that he could find something like this in the middle of space, with the fate of the universe resting partially on his shoulders. It doesn't remove all the stress of being a Paladin, but it definitely makes the job more endurable.

"I love you," he murmurs into the kiss, cupping Ulaz's cheek with his flesh hand. Ulaz's hand comes up to rest over his own, easily dwarfing Shiro's beneath his palm. It only makes the human's heart pound with even more affection.

"And I love you, Shiro. I always will." 

Ulaz doesn't often speak in absolutes, which makes the declaration feel so much more important and true. Shiro knows this love will keep him going, to the end of this universe and beyond.


End file.
